


Rediscovering

by Collectible



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Isekai AU, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectible/pseuds/Collectible
Summary: Keito hasn't been home in many, many years.





	Rediscovering

**Author's Note:**

> Someone make me a shirt with the text "I wrote a 14k oneshot and all it had was crappy Not-really Slash" on it and send it to me plz.
> 
> [ Team KeiWataEi's ESO collection can be found here! ](https://esomain.dreamwidth.org/?tag=team+eichi/keito/wataru)
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

The prince was missing. Again.

Keito hadn’t been expecting to come to that conclusion when he entered into the prince’s bed chambers that evening. At first, he’d disregarded the curtains pulled shut around the poster bed as he started cleaning the remnants of lunch from a few hours ago, believing the prince to have decided to take a nap to sleep the day away. His illness had begun to act up again, keeping him bedridden on most days, exhaustion wearing on his fragile form like a cloak. 

He would typically tell Keito of his plans beforehand, leading to a schedule change for dinner. Mistakes happened. The prince likely found himself too tired to call for Keito’s presence. Keito would not begrudge him for that, not when his sickly flushed face and glazed eyes served to make him resemble an unfortunate, ill, frail creature.

The true reality of the situation appeared after Keito had started to call his name upon returning after removing his previous meal, ready to prepare his warm bath. Sick or not, the prince still needed a wash. He had called for a few seconds at a time, providing the crown prince time to gain his own bearings without anyone’s help. But when minutes passed and there wasn’t the slightest hint of movement, or breathing, or groaning as one woke grudgingly from their nap, suspicion sprung up like flowers in a garden.

“... Highness,” Keito had tried once more. Behind his spectacles, his eyes narrowed at the teal curtains hanging shielding the bed from view. “Your Highness, it’s time for your bath. Please wake up.”

No response.

Keito strode forward, his suspicion rising with each step.

“Your Royal Highness. My prince.” Anger slipped into his tone. Keito’s hand shot out and grasped onto the curtains keeping the bed's occupant from sight. “Prince Eichi. _Hey_.”

Flinging the curtains aside roughly, Keito snapped out, “_Eichi_! Answer me!” 

Taking in the scene, there was a reason why Eichi hadn’t answered him once. He couldn’t, what with his bed being void of his presence. His bed-sheets were properly tucked in, no creases to indicate anyone had been resting there. All that was the slightest bit curious was the note-card settled onto Eichi’s mountain of plush pillows, which Keito snatched up the moment he noticed it.

It did nothing but make him simmer in rage like a tea kettle brewing on a stove.

The message simply read:

_ I’ll return by dawn, Keito! _

And that was it. Not a location, or even a mention of who he was with, or even an accurate _ time_.

As his anger rose to the surface, almost making steam shoot from his ears like in those old cartoons, Keito crumpled the note-card in his fist and tossed it onto the nearest table.

Keito was going to kill him. He was going to _ kill _ Eichi, he vehemently swore to the High Goddess as he raced out of the bedchambers. And then Keito would bring him back to life, tie him to his bedposts, and force him to stay bedridden for the rest of his entire goddamn life to teach him how utterly grating his stupid disappearing acts were.

There was only one problem, though.

Keito just had to find him first.

* * *

Keito had a secret that he had never told anyone. 

It wasn’t something inconsequential, like the shape of his birthmark or its embarrassing location on his body. It wasn’t something morally wrong either, as he’d never once murdered an innocent person or stolen out of greed. It was a secret that Keito held close to his heart. He locked it tight within himself with a key and wrapped it in tight, steel chains. He couldn’t tell anyone, because who would understand? No one would. And so he lived his life with this secret in the back of his mind, an ever-present knowledge that he couldn’t forget no matter how many years passed.

Considering the nature of his secret, it would be quite difficult to forget it in general.

The truth was, Keito was not from this world.

… Well, that was a lie. Keito had been born here, same as any other child or creature. He had parents who birthed and raised him as their own, and to them he _ was _ their child. He had several older siblings and several younger siblings. He’d grown up understanding the ways of this new world, learning with a keen eye how different it was from his real world, and came to the realization that he was never, ever going back to where he’d come from.

He would love to, but he couldn’t. That car crash had likely killed him all those years ago, after all. Keito just wished his family had gotten out of it alive, even if he hadn’t.

‘Alive’ meaning alive in his original world. While growing up in this new place, with its strange European medieval aesthetics, its reigning monarchy, and the droves of monsters and creatures roaming the land, Keito had never come across another person that he’d recognized from his first life. Everything had been brand new since the moment he opened his eyes as a wailing infant. Everything had been… different, so very different, and Keito had no shame in admitting that his first few years had been filled with longing and grief for the life he had so suddenly lost.

And while he still felt that same yearning every once and a while, wishing for a world that at least had _ electronics _ and _ hot water_, Keito had to admit that most of it had died away the instant he ran into, recognized, and then subsequently latched onto the first familiar face he’d seen in his second life.

That familiar face was Eichi's, of course. When did anything happen in his lives that didn’t involve Eichi at its core?

The meeting had been an accident.

At seven years old, Keito was allowed to wander off to the village center by himself. His older brother and sisters were busy working around the house, maintaining the family farm. Their parents were short on necessary ingredients for dinner. After a short bout of consideration, they turned to him for help. Having lived this life as a studious, quiet, polite child who listened to authority, they saw no reason to distrust him. His first errand ever would be to go to the central market with their hard-earned money and purchase fruit.

Having been a grown man (aka eighteen) by the time he died, Keito could obviously handle such a task alone. So he took their silver coins, picked up a bucket for the fruit he would gather, and went on his way.

The village market was a rowdy land. Health regulations weren’t in use at all, leaving animals like chickens to run wild and unchecked. He ignored them as he wandered on by, maneuvering around the noisy crowd as he searched for the particular stall his second mother often preferred. That woman could haggle like the best of them, and the young man placed in charge by his overbearing father often gave her extra just so she could leave him alone.

Keito spotted the man by the color of his hair. Redheads were rare in these parts, so he was easy to make out from a crowd. Having found his quarry, Keito picked up his pace, already eyeing the fruit he needed to buy for his parents to include in their upcoming meal.

He should have been watching where he was going.

Not far from the food stall, Keito was caught completely off guard by someone ramming right into him. He was thrown off his feet, the sudden attack sending him skidding across the cobblestone road. His arms scrapped against the bumpy stones underneath him. The bucket had been thrown--somewhere. He didn’t know. His head swam in circles as he tried to understand why he was suddenly shoved onto his back and staring up at the clear blue sky, hearing someone's heaving breaths as they collapsed onto his stomach.

“...!” Keito returned to himself as his attacker started to shuffle around. Placing both hands palms-down on the ground, Keito shot up, a scowl making its way onto his face. “You…! Watch where you’re--”

Their face startled him with its familiarity, so much so that his complaint died in his throat. Seeing that wheat-colored blonde hair and those clear blue eyes had stricken him with a shock that _ burned_. His heart squeezed in so tight a vice that he almost wheezed.

Those blue eyes were panicked, and the voice of the boy they belonged to cried: “Hide me!”

Having been frozen in time, blasted with years-old memories of that childish-looking face, the plead for assistance brought him back to normal. Keito didn’t think as he yanked the both of them to their feet. Completely forgetting about the bucket he’d brought from home, Keito clutched at the pale hand of the little boy depending on him for help. He dragged him forward, in the direction of the fruit stall he’d already been heading toward. 

The young man manning the stall released a curious noise as Keito hefted up the white cloth covering his booth and motioned for the boy to crawl under. Keito stared at the worker once finished, gazed deep into his eyes, and promised: “If you tell anyone that we are under here, I will tell my mother and she will raze your family's livelihood to the ground.”

The man’s mouth fell shut as he paled at the thought. Keito ducked under the cloth once the man nodded, plopping down onto his wooden stool as he left the two of them alone.

Keito regained his breath without much of an issue; in seconds he was as right as rain. Now, the boy next to him…

Eichi looked the same as ever. Even while struggling to regain his breath, the red flush staining his cheeks brought striking memories to the forefront of his mind. It had been so long without the appearance of someone he knew that Keito had eventually assumed he’d forgotten the faces of his loved ones. But as he openly took in the smaller, thinner Eichi, different from the teenage Eichi he had last seen before dying, Keito couldn’t understand how he had ever thought he’d forgotten a single detail about his former best friend.

“... Stop that.” Keito jolted at the reprimand. Eichi was frowning at him, eyeing him warily.

“What?”

“Stop that,” Eichi repeated, firmer. “It’s not polite to look at someone as if they’re a ghost, you know.”

Wouldn’t Keito be more of a ghost in this situation, then…?

Shaking his head, Keito turned his gaze away. He focused on the bottom of the white cloth surrounding them, watching it shiver when wind blew onto it. “... Sorry. I didn’t meant to.”

Eichi _ hmph_ed, every bit of that selfish, immature little brat from Before. 

They dissolved into an awkward air until Keito tried to place them back on track. “Why did you have to hide? Who was chasing after you?”

“Kidnappers.”

“Hmm.” A beat of silence. Keito almost choked on his tongue. “_What_?!”

“Keep your voice down!” A tiny hand darted forward and covered his mouth. Eichi frowned harder at him, complaining, “Be quiet! What if they find me because of you? Just how bad are you at hide-and-seek?”

Could it be called something as child-like as hide-and-seek if it involved kidnappers?!

After a longer glare that implied Keito should keep his mouth shut, Eichi huffed and dropped his hand. 

“First time I’ve managed to get past those guards and it leads to this,” Eichi grumbled under his breath, pouting ever so slightly. “Couldn’t they try to kidnap another kid… Why did they have to bother with me?”

The kidnappers’ attention probably had to do with the pristine attire that Eichi was boldly walking around in. Not to blame him, of course, but being dressed in clothes that looked like they cost the entirety of someone’s house was bound to draw some unsavory gazes.

His clothes also made him stand out from the rest. Once they left the security of the booth, how could Keito keep Eichi safe from the kidnappers if he looked so obvious?

“Ei—“ Keito broke off, coughing to hide his mistake. This Eichi didn’t know him; being called by name by a stranger would place him rightfully on-guard. “Y-You. Kid. Where are your parents? Are they around the market? We can run for them.”

“They aren’t here, so that suggestion is useless,” Eichi said, as blunt as could be. 

“... Right.”

“You’re sure this is a safe place to hide?” Eichi asked all of a sudden. He inspect the underside of the booth with a deep frown. “The cloth makes good cover, but what if that worker opens his mouth? We should have run somewhere else.”

Always belittling Keito’s decisions. He hated to say that he’d missed those times. “We can’t change locations now; it’ll be too obvious. When was the last time you saw one of the kidnappers? How many were there?”

“Around four, I believe… Only two had chased me into the market when I ran into you, though. Brutish sorts,” Eichi sniffed. “One of them shoved me to the ground when I stomped on his foot. If he can’t handle a good struggle, then he should consider changing his 'occupation'.”

“So he’s seen your face?”

At the question, Eichi paused in consideration. He shook his head in the negative. “I don’t believe they have. Perhaps noticed my hair color, but everything was happening too fast for any of us to get a good luck at each other. Why?”

Five minutes later, Eichi knew exactly why.

“I feel dirty. And itchy,” Eichi whined as he tugged at the threadbare cotton shirt he pulled over his head. It was a little too big on him, thanks to Keito having hit a bit of a growth spurt in the past month or so. “You wash your clothes, right? Don’t make my clothes smell like…” He sniffed at his shirt sleeve. “What is this husky scent?”

“Pig.” On him, Eichi’s clothes felt a little too tight. He yanked at the sleeves as they bunched up around his elbows, making him feel stiff. If they were lucky, the kidnappers wouldn’t think too hard about the small details like hair color.

“Oh.” Disgust and curiosity battled to be the primary expression on Eichi’s face. The latter seemed to win. “You raise pigs?”

“My family does. A farm, a little ways in the outer fields past the gates.” After a life of participating in Buddhist rituals, becoming a farmhand had been nowhere on his list. It wasn’t as if he could change things, though. Unless he died again, which, no thanks. “Moving on…

“Relay the plan to me. The kidnappers may have left already, but it’s best that we know what to do just in case. Ready?”

Giving a final scowl to his new outfit, Eichi started repeating the plan they could come up with in so little time. “It’s not like there’s much to remember. When you give the signal, we run out in different directions. The kidnappers will incorrectly assume that you’re me because of the clothing switch—although if they’re that stupid to not realize you look nothing like me—“

“_Continue_.”

Now he was pouting for real. “I’ll run back to my guards… This plan works to keep me safe, sure, but aren’t you putting yourself in too much trouble? I said to hide me, not get kidnapped yourself. I don’t really want your life on my hands…?”

It would be so, so easy to reveal Keito’s life to him—both lives, and tell him that Keito had already dedicated his life to him in a different world. Doing it yet again felt like fitting into a role he was born to play. But saying something like that was stupid and insane, so he kept his mouth shut, shrugged, and turned away. 

“You asked for my help, so I’ll help you. We can consider the consequences later.”

Not wanting to focus on the topic of his eager willingness to use himself as bait for creepy kidnappers, Keito shifted onto his knees until he was poised to yank the cloth covering the food stall over his head. He shot Eichi an expectant look. “Are you prepared? Once you get running, don’t look back. Understand?”

A nod in acceptance. Well, while Eichi’s foolish decisions often affected his health, Keito doubted he’d do anything to truly get himself harmed. He’d be fine once the mission was underway. Or so Keito hoped.

Shoving _ those _ unhelpful thoughts out of his mind, Keito mimicked his nod and got ready. Breathe in, breathe out. Don’t panic. As long as he ran long and fast, they’d both get through this with no issue at all.

Just as he prepared to dart out from under the sheet, Eichi interrupted him.

“What’s your name?” 

“Eh?” The random question startled him. Keito turned to him, wide-eyed.

“I’m not so spoiled that I won’t thank the one who helped me. So? Your name?”

… As sad as it was, Keito doubted they’d meet again. It had taken seven years to meet up once, after all. Eichi would forget him soon enough. Even with that disheartening knowledge, refusing to offer the name felt too painful. At least Eichi would remember him for a day, or a week, at most. “Keito. My family has no surname—just Keito.”

“Keito? Keito… Fufu, a weird name. It fits you.” A small smile spread across his face. The sweet smile almost made Keito ignore the implied insult. “I’ll give you my name, too. Call me Eichi, Keito. Don’t forget it!”

How could he?

“I won’t, Eichi. Now, are you ready?”

“Mmm!”

“On the count of ‘three’. … One, two—three!”

At the end of the countdown, Keito raised up the cloth and dashed out to the left of the food stall. The young redhead in charge yelped at his sudden exit, which Keito ignored as he pumped his legs and sped to an alley not too far from the booth.

There was a shout, and a call from a rough, raspy voice: “Oi! Is that him?”

So they were still around.

Fine, then. If it was a chase they wanted, then Keito would give them one.

Keito didn’t bother trying to take in the appearances of the kidnappers. It would slow down his speed and allow them to catch up. He rushed forward, leaping into the narrow passages between short, stout buildings and letting himself fall into the labyrinthine maze of alleyways throughout the village. 

Curses erupted behind him not far into his run. They were following. Heartbeat thumping in his ears, Keito took sharp turns and hid in the more shadowed areas of the alleys. 

The subsequent chase lasted an indeterminate amount of time. Keito couldn’t really focus on its length as he tried to keep himself from falling victim to a bunch of creepy older men. As the race continued, eventually the men on his tail grew irritated. Their speed slowed, their grumbled curses evolving into raspy growls and breathy pants. There were four at first, then the number lessened to three, then two.

Even Keito wasn’t immune to running for such a long length of time. Adrenaline forced him to move on, to locate more hiding spots, but his lungs burned like simmering coals. Sweat coated his brow and he held his glasses to his face lest they slide off his nose. Despite Eichi’s wishes to not get his clothes dirty, Keito had no choice but to work himself hard, leading to the strangely expensive outfit to slowly smell of dirt and sweat.

Keito had an idea, though. As the final two began to lag behind, losing steam, Keito worked on the buttons of his borrowed shirt. He yanked it over his head as he spotted an exit back out into the village proper. Tossing the shirt into an alley off to the left, he swiftly untied his shoes and hurled them off to the right. If he were lucky, they would spend some time wondering if he'd gone nude and consider which alley he'd chosen to hide in.

As the breathy groans of the kidnappers started to come close, Keito sucked in a breath before slipping out into the stream of villagers.

The walk back home was filled with countless over the shoulder glances. Yet, to his own surprise, no one shouted in recognition of his appearance. Most looks over to him seemed wondering about his lack of a shirt or footwear. Over time, it became clear: Keito had fooled his chasers.

Pride sparked in his chest. He’d saved himself, he’d saved Eichi--and even if he would never see him again, Keito couldn’t imagine ever forgetting this event.

His parents were less impressed when he returned home dressed like a beggar child and without the bucketful of fruit. Hell, he didn’t even have the money for it; with all the focus he had on escaping the kidnappers, he’d utterly forgotten that he’d left coins in the pockets of the trousers lent to Eichi.

Uninterested in tales of kidnapping or the like, his parents prepared his punishment. His first errand had ended in total failure, in their eyes. All they could do was force him to feed the farm animals alone for the rest of the week, thus allowing his older siblings time to joke about his stupid actions and laugh like morons when the baby pigs got too friendly.

Not the best conclusion after all his hard-work. His failure had made his family see him as nothing but a child… but Keito couldn’t complain. A calm routine was all he needed after such an unexpected upheaval to his world.

… An unexpected upheaval that decided to pop back up again a week later. As Keito exited out of the pig barn, the slightest hint of manure sticking to his clothes from when the animals had rubbed against him, he paused at the entourage of knights in glistening silver armor situated right outside his home. His parents were there, too, expressions nervous and their skin pale. His siblings’ faces were pressed against the windows as they gazed outside in awe and fright.

And then a child exclaimed in happiness.

“Keito!”

Keito gaped as a boy broke away from the armored group and jogged in his direction. His voice had already made it clear who he was--Eichi, wearing a similarly expensive outfit as last they had met. He paused in front of Keito and smiled brightly, leaning in to clasp Keito’s hands in his.

“I knew I could find you again!” Eichi chirped, pride obvious in his tone. Keito watched on in astonished silence. “After ordering the knights to ask around, the citizens could only recall one family with a child called Keito that also raises farm animals. Your home was a little out of the way, but it didn’t take that long to figure out where you lived in the outer fields! Oh, and here.”

Releasing one of his hands, Eichi dug around in his pockets and pulled out a brown pouch. It sat heavy in Keito’s hand when Eichi pressed it into his palm. Something small and hard was inside… multiple things. They rattled as he shook his hand. Coins?

“You left them with me during our last encounter. I thought it customary to return them to you… not that such a small amount will matter all that much in the near future.”

After a few tries, Keito managed to shake out of his disbelief. “N-near future? What’s this about, Eichi? Who are those knights? Why are you here?”

“You remember my name!” His smile brightened, and he waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Oh, don’t sound so cautious. You heard me mention my guards before, right? That’s them. A little too watchful for my tastes, but what can you do? And as for why I’m here…” He paused, as if waiting for the best moment to speak. Keito felt the slightest stirring of worry.

At last, Eichi burst out: “I’m here to bring you into my employ! Doesn’t that sound nice? Aren’t you lucky, Keito? Prince Eichi has decided to appoint you as his personal servant! Your courageous and brave--well, also kinda stupid--actions have impressed me deeply. So I’ve come to collect you, and there’s nothing you can do about it! It’s not like you can refuse royalty, after all.”

Royalty… P-Prince Eichi?!

“A prince,” Keito gulped. A _ prince_. Eichi’s wealth and importance in this world was far too extreme!

“Yup! Prince Eichi, at your service. Now, Keito~.” Grasping tighter, Eichi laughed airily. A sweet, childish laugh, totally unfit for the current situation. “Let’s get your clothes packed and head to the castle. There’s a lot of stuff you need to learn before you can properly start working, okay? So try your best!”

Keito… was utterly speechless. 

Eichi did not waste time. Tugging his hand and dragged him into the house, he set to work on finding suitable clothes for Keito to wander around the castle in without looking like a commoner. Keito mindlessly assisted in pulling out clothes and shoving them into bags under the gobsmacked watch of his family. He wished he could explain to them what was happening, but he was just as lost. An odd buzzing sound filled his head as he tried to understand his new circumstances. Everything was moving so fast.

“--Just because you’ll be my head servant doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know how to protect the both of us,” Eichi was saying as Keito fought to pay attention, staring down at one of his crumpled shirts as he shoved it into an already full bag. “To protect us, you need a weapon. You don’t look the sort to use a sword. Maybe a bow, or magic? What do you think?”

He'd known magic existed in this world, but really? Was this an anime? “I prefer archery?”

“Excellent! Archery it is. Fufu,” he laughed, “this will be fun! Don’t you think?”

“...Yes?”

This was all so weird, so fast. Keito just couldn’t keep up.

… But, if this was some sort of fate--if there existed some supernatural being up above that decided to bring them together again in this new world, for no reason other than it could, for no reason other than_ why not_, then...

Then Keito would not let this chance go to waste.

* * *

“--Out of the way!”

One of his arrows shot forward, glowing a eye-searing white from the Holy enchantment cast upon it. The shadowed monsters hiding around in the forest feared its glare and the power coursing off of it. Releasing pained cries, they ran out of Keito’s sight, dissolving back into the forest from where they had initially appeared.

Tch. Weaklings.

Poised to send another arrow out to frighten the creatures out of his path, Keito stayed still in anticipation, listening for any telltale hints. After the initial wave of monsters left, the forest fell quiet. He couldn’t hear the sound of any remaining enemies lying in wait.

Slowly, he lowered his bow and arrow and walked the well-beaten path.

After an hour of searching within the castle to make certain that Eichi had not decided to secret himself away inside any hidden rooms, Keito had come to the conclusion that the prince had left his home. Equal parts relief and panic had spread through him at the acknowledgement: while he no longer had to search the entire castle, he had to consider outside places as well. The village was large—how could he ever figure out where his prince had wandered off to? How could Keito find him on his own?

The answer arrived without difficulty when Keito had slowed in his search, allowing himself time to breathe and _ think_.

Despite the apprehension and stomach-turning panic Keito had felt, there was only one place that Eichi ever visited whenever he decided to stay out of the castle for a single night.

_ The forest_.

More specifically, a location _ in _the forest. 

And more importantly, Eichi never went there alone. He was safe—using a very loose definition of ‘safe’.

Once he calmed his mind with that realization, Keito had gathered up his bow and arrows (magical and non-magical), exited out of the castle, then the gates of the inner village. The forest was right past the gates, so he had no reason to go far. And as he reached the forest edge, squinting at the trees in the sliver of light awarded to him by the full moon, Keito had sighed and wandered inside.

Back in the present, Keito recalled his surroundings. Eichi—and that irritating person he often ran away with—was close by. Around an extra couple minutes headed east…

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Keito moved on, grumbling under his breath. “Always hanging off that guy’s every word… He’s never cared about what _ I _had to say. What makes that bastard so special? Is it his hair?”

His complaints kept him company as Keito neared the secret spot that only he, Eichi, and _ that guy _ knew of.

The pathway he tread came to an immediate stop. Keito fought through the thick brush at the end until he clambered past the thin branches and sharp leaves. On the opposite side, there wasn’t another path to direct him—but using his memory, he marched forward, crunching old and wilted leaves under his boots.

Soon enough, he came upon the secret clearing. There was a hint of a lake several feet to the left, the moonlight reflecting off its still surface.

—And then the trees around him shook, like a massive hurricane had decided to drop in within the five seconds Keito had been standing there. Gales of wind slashed against his face, the wind roaring in his ears. Keito recoiled, closing his eyes and covering his face as the magic spell refused to let up.

There was the screech of a dying creature up ahead. Keito reached for his bow but found there was no point. By the time his eyes opened up again, the monster had been vanquished, its corpse cut up into stripes and slowly falling apart like a slab a beef after receiving a butcher’s cleaver.

Someone stood in the way, clad in flashy clothing that would catch anyone’s attention. Their curtain of silver hair glistened in the moonlight.

“My, my,” they started off, amusement embedded in their tone, “if it isn’t his Highness’ servant. Shouldn’t you be running his bath about now?”

“I would be if he were in the castle, you disgrace,” Keito snapped. Twigs snapped under his boots as he stepped closer. “Get out of the way. I’m going to the cabin.”

“So soon? But Mister Servant, there’s so much trouble afoot on this night!” Their voice carried on the wind. Keito couldn’t tell if the bastard’s voice was just that loud, or if he’d used his magic to amplify it. “His Highness is eagerly awaiting my return, yet I cannot trust in his safety when creatures are slithering about. You must agree, yes? Fufu, with how protective you are of our dear prince, surely you won’t allow for these monsters to threaten him with their presence? They’ve been growing quite aggressive as of late, in these parts.”

…. Tch.

Gritting his teeth, Keito admitted when he’d been had. “Damn you, Hibiki! Once this is over, I’m taking Eichi and getting out of here!”

As was customary for that irritating clown, Hibiki laughed uproariously at his rising anger. He flipped his hair over his shoulder, lifting a hand to fix the scarlet eye mask slapped across his face. “We shall see! Now then, do prepare that lovely bow of yours—and those enchanted arrows, too. Normal shots will just annoy the creatures in these woods.”

If only Keito shot _ him _ with his normal arrows…!

While his annoyance simmered under the surface, Keito disregarded the unwelcome presence and nocked an arrow. 

He heard them arriving; not many, but enough to let the clearing fall dead silent in anticipation. The wary critters of the forest had relinquished the area to their meaner, nastier acquaintances. As Keito lifted his bow, his prepared arrow glowing white, his ears caught the clicking and squelching of monsters as they came closer in the pursuit, tracking the scent of two humans in the air.

“Don’t get in my way,” Keito muttered when the bodies of the monsters broke through the treeline, showing their opposing body shapes and sizes.

Another cheery laugh. “Keito-kun, we are rivals, are we not? I shall do nothing _ but _ get in your way!”

Clicking his tongue, Keito tugged on his bowstring and sent his arrow flying.

The Holy light showered the clearing in a glorious shroud of white.

* * *

At fourteen years old, Keito had gotten used to being Eichi’s personal servant/body guard.

It wasn’t an easy job, but it wasn’t dreadfully hard, either. Having lived to adulthood once before, Keito knew how to properly conduct himself like a respectful young man. He bowed and lowered his head to the king and queen--not the original Tenshouins--learned from the servants the necessary requirements to learn as the closest person to the young prince of the land, and attended lessons that got him started on an actual education.

That was the easy part.

The hard part included understanding the origins of and using _ magic_, of all things. If Keito hadn’t thought this was an anime before, he sure did now.

Bright light flickered on the tip of his finger as Keito slid it along the thin body of his arrow. The shaft glowed softly as he repeated the action, chanting a spell to keep the power locked inside. 

Sitting on his bed, clad in royal blue robes, Eichi coughed pointedly.

Keito ignored the sound. Finishing up one arrow, he set it off to the side and picked up another.

Another, harder cough.

“You’re going to hurt your throat at this rate,” Keito scolded. “Go ask a servant for a glass of water.”

“_You’re _ my servant,” Eichi reminded with a huff. “And you’re ignoring me. I don’t want a servant that _ ignores _ me. I’ll have you sent to the gallows if you keep it up.”

“Really.” He grabbed another arrow. “What an honor.”

“_Keito_.”

“My prince?”

He snapped, “Don’t call me that,” and then: “If you won’t go with me, then I’ll go into the woods alone. I’m not afraid of wandering off by myself, as I’m sure you know well-enough by now.”

Indeed, Eichi’s habit of slipping past his guards was a tendency that only continued and improved as he aged.

Keito was sick to death of him, renewed best friend or not, but keeping the idiot safe and sound was his job. He’d be beheaded if he didn’t.

“You’re barely able to hold a sword without collapsing, and you find archery to be tedious,” he pointed out. “You specialize in fire magic yet haven’t managed to fight your first battle. So tell me again why you think heading to the outer fields to roam around a forest filled with wild monsters is a good idea.”

“Because it’s _ boring _ here.”

Keito rolled his eyes.

“Besides,” Eichi ventured on, “I can start properly using my magic to fight by attacking the creatures in the forest. It’ll be easier to use it when under stress; if I believe I may die, the adrenaline will kick-in and amplify my magical power.”

“That is nowhere near factually correct.”

“Oh, that’s enough.” Frustrated, the heel of his traveling boots clicked against the floor. “I’m not interested in having this same conversation with you. I‘m going and you can’t stop me.”

With those words, Eichi stood up off his bed. He was already prepared to leave, boots and robes and useless little ceremonial sword that was strictly for show strapped to his waist. He would look every bit like a respectable prince headed out for a journey if he didn’t have such an immature pout on his face.

As Eichi passed him, Keito sighed and dropped his arrow. “Your Highness.”

His friend cast him a dirty look. Well, if he didn’t want Keito calling him by his title, then maybe he shouldn’t have dragged him into being his servant all those years back.

“Your Highness.” An exhausted sigh. “Eichi. Wait.”

Eichi paused at the threshold out of his room. Scowling, he glared back at him. “What? Going to throw out more reasons why it’s unsafe for me to go?”

“No, idiot. I need to tie my shoes.” Copying the prince’s example, Keito stood and slipped the arrows he’d enchanted into the quiver resting off to the side. He slung the quiver across his shoulder and gripped his bow at its center.

When Keito glanced up, shoes tied, the smug aura wafting off his best friend’s grin made his eyebrow twitch.

The servants’ curiosity at the prince’s traveling outfit was waylaid by Keito waving them off, vaguely commenting on having been requested (forced) to go on a walk around the village with his highness. They all recalled Eichi’s more… unpleasant years, when he requested more from his servants than showing him some food stalls in the village center and then returning home. All the same, they gave Keito a pitying look and then left the two of them alone.

A head servant’s word went a long way.

Once they were free of the castle, nothing held them back. The king and queen had never shown off the appearance of the crown prince, so no one outside of the castle’s workers had any idea that the blonde teenager showing such strange delight in the most common of commoner items was the upcoming ruler of the land.

Soon they reached the gates. The current stationed guards recognized Keito’s face from the many times he visited the forest on his own training days. After a series of greeting nods, he and Eichi passed them by.

And then they were free. 

Keito kept a close eye on his friend once they broke through the edge of the forest not far past the gates, staying on its well-used path. Eichi loved to run off on his own, no matter the consequences. In a place such as this, where the trees cluttered together and the underbrush rose up to their knees, he couldn’t afford to let up. There was more riding on Eichi’s life than just Keito’s head.

In any case, nothing took a turn for the worst within the first hour. Oh, they encountered monsters--many, most of which Keito defeated with a single shot from his bow. Even Eichi managed his first kill; after several excited snaps of his fingers, red-hot flames popped into existence and crowded around a particularly annoying enemy until its slick fur caught fire and it burned to death. Not bad. Keito complimented his technique and received a satisfied smile in response.

A little into their second hour of wandering the forest, Eichi’s steam was clearly close to running out. His speed slowed. Much more often, he tripped over his own feet, waving off Keito’s aborted attempts to assist him with increasing aggression.

Keito had told him this was a bad idea. His stamina had always been trash, he’d hurt his sick body more trying to prove himself… but, those thoughts just brought to mind memories from his last life. The battle between his Akatsuki and Eichi’s _ fine_; the battle between him and Eichi. Willfully ignoring the point of their first real fight was to ignore the improvement in their relationship up until Keito’s impromptu death. And while this Eichi had a few differences from his first Eichi, they shared more similarities than anything else. The same dislike of being treated as a child must have passed over. It was only right to treat him as an equal in this life--although, sometimes it was too difficult to ignore the nudging in his gut to protect Eichi from all the things that could hurt him.

Call him a worry-wart, but things like monsters, magic, political disputes, and assassinations occurred far more often in this land. Some of his worry was completely justified!

Still, concerns about his treatment of Eichi aside, the prince right in front of his eyes needed a break. Eichi’s skin was paling more each time Keito glanced back at him, his breathing turning shallower. They’d wandered off a path not too long ago in order to encounter more prey. The cluster of roots underfoot was likely giving Eichi more trouble to deal with as he tripped over them.

Evening was on its way, too. The shadows were elongating, the sun above descending. Better to leave when sunlight could light the way. 

“We’re heading back,” Keito decided once Eichi started to cough, hiding it in his fist to dampen the sound.

“I’m fine,” said Eichi, his voice raspy.

Keito gave him an unimpressed glare. “Your lying needs improvement. We’ve been out here for long enough, anyway. Even I need to take a rest.”

“Ugh. Don’t lie just to give me a reason to return to the castle.”

“It isn’t a lie. And regardless, night is falling, too. You aren’t planning on staying out here until tomorrow, are you?”

“No….” Eichi sighed. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. “A couple more minutes, then. Is that a good compromise?”

Hmph. “Fine. A few more minutes. I won’t allow any extensions, my prince.”

Eichi muttered something under his breath.

“What?”

“Forget it. And wait a second, don’t start counting the minutes yet.” As he said that, Eichi hobbled over to a tree to lean against its bark. “Give me some time to catch my breath.”

“... Fine. Don’t abuse the time limit.” Shaking his head in exasperation, Keito faced forward to give his friend a semblance of privacy.

Honestly. Eichi was such a hassle to deal with in any life. He deserved a medal for putting up with him twice.

“This should be enough time, my prince. Let’s finish up the last leg of this stupid trip.” Keito spared Eichi a glance around his shoulder. “You should have regained your bearings by now. You--Y-You--?! You’re--where the hell did you go?!”

The tree Eichi had been leaning on was deserted. Eichi wasn’t there.

Where did he get to?! He’d turned away for two minutes!

“Eichi!” Keito shouted, striding over to where he’d last seen the prince. Had a monster gotten to him, or something? Had Eichi squirreled himself away for extra time to run around the forest? That immature bastard! “Eichi, you brat! When I find you, you will not hear the end of it!”

Somewhere far below him, a groan sounded. “I’m down here, jerk. Thanks for implying how much you trust me.”

...?

Shuffling a little past the tree Eichi had stood next to, Keito leaned in and looked downward.

Huh. On the opposite side of the tree, there was a sudden, hidden drop that fell several feet to a lake. Keito would panic if it seemed deep, but they were luckily on a shallow end of it. Or Eichi was, as he sat on his butt in the water, frowning up at Keito as his robes got utterly soaked.

“Are you going to help me,” Eichi started, “or not? You disgrace for a personal servant.”

When Keito jumped into the lake, cold water flung up and smacked Eichi in the face. Keito pretended he didn’t do it on purpose as Eichi recoiled in disgust.

“Nothing has broken?” Keito asked, looking him over.

“My pained screams would tell you if something had.”

Ignoring his mocking tone, Keito held out his hand and pulled Eichi to his feet. The lake water was chilly, sinking into his skin the longer they stayed there. Being drenched in water wouldn’t help Eichi’s health, either. Already the shivering was starting up, goosebumps running along Eichi’s pale arms. 

Great. Somehow, the situation had turned worse. Keito knew they shouldn’t have come into the woods!

Keito surveyed the area, searching for land they could move onto. “We need to find somewhere for you to heat up.” 

“I’m almost out of power.” As an example, Eichi snapped his fingers a few times. A spot of flame sparked on his finger, resembling fire on a matchstick. Nothing as raging as the fire during their fights against monsters. He was running out of fuel, no doubt. “I can recover once I sit down somewhere. Preferably not right here.”

“Of course not.” Considering their still-clasped hands, Keito tugged Eichi closer, firmly ignoring his raised eyebrows. Keito wrapped Eichi’s arm around his shoulder and then placed his hand on the prince's hip.

Eichi’s eyebrows lifted higher.

“S-shut up,” Keito said, his face warming at the look. “My body heat can help for a little while. And you’re still a little weak, aren’t you? I can support you until we reach land.”

“... If you say so.” Keito relaxed at the acceptance--up until Eichi pressed in. He squeezed his arm around Keito’s neck and placed his hand atop the one settled on his hip. It felt _too_ warm. “It’s better this way. I’ll need as much heat as possible, don’t you agree?”

“Um.” He cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. Let’s go.”

As Eichi snorted in amusement, the two of them went on their way.

They were cautious, keeping to the side of the lake where it stayed shallow. With the water slowing down their speed, Keito and Eichi stuck together, moving in tandem. As luck would have it, they reached a bank not too long into their searching. They trudged up onto land with dual groans, grateful for the lake water no longer leeching away their warmth.

“At last,” Eichi sighed. As Keito released his hold, Eichi slumped to the bed of green grass beneath them. His coughing had evolved into sniffling; he covered his nose as it began to run. “Time to actually rest… Mm? Keito, what is that?”

He perked up. “What?” The potential of monsters was high. Keito whirled around, fingers inching toward his bow.

“It’s not a monster, relax. Over there.” When Keito turned to him, Eichi was pointed off to the side. He narrowed his eyes in the direction, trying to make out what Eichi had seen. “Don’t you see it? The stone?”

Actually… yes, he could.

While the structure was a little ways away, covered by a shroud of healthy green that helped to hide its appearance, Eichi seemed to have spotted a building of some sort not far from the lakeside. An old, abandoned cabin, perhaps…? What had happened to its owner?

“Looks like the answer to our prayers.” Eichi’s resolute statement pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Eichi was back to his feet. “Resting in there is better than doing so out in the open, don’t you think? Let’s head there.”

Eichi was right that the somewhat concealed cabin would provide better shelter. Yet, something felt odd…

“Right. Let’s rest inside.” Despite his misgivings, Keito couldn’t really find a reason why the choice rubbed him wrong. Eichi wouldn’t take ‘gut feeling’ for an answer, anyway. “It shouldn’t take long to reach it. We should hurry.”

Reaching over and taking Eichi’s hand in his, Keito led them toward the cabin further in the woods.

As Keito got closer to the cabin, his gut feelings worsened. There was no point in being so on-guard, but he couldn’t stop his body’s reactions. He eyed the cabin in suspicion, bringing to mind all of the abandoned homes in horror movies that led to the death of the morons that decided an out-of-the-way house in the woods was a great place to lay low.

However, mass murderers hiding out in the woods was a tad too improbable for Keito’s tastes. Whatever it was that had him hesitant about the house, he doubted it included that sort of plot line.

In no time at all, they reached the cabin camouflaged by the surrounding trees. Up close, the shelter seemed more like a stone hut. It was a tad decrepit and on the small side. The stone exterior was draped in thick vines, as if they were snakes wrapping it up between their strong coils. Plants grew outward from holes resembling windows, stretching out toward the descending sun.

The door was missing, so Keito entered first. The interior was spacious and musty. Brown weeds stuck out of the stone flooring. There were two rooms; the living portion, which included a small kitchen that was quite clean, and a bedroom, the bed and its sheets in good condition.

Keeping his impressions to himself, Keito gave the okay for Eichi to enter. The prince dropped onto the bed with an extended groan.

“Nowhere near as good as my bed,” Eichi said, falling until his back hit the tough mattress, “but good enough for a break. What a day.” He ended with a sneeze.

Keito hummed, “Mmm.” He examined the bedroom. A bird nest--no, scratch that. Several bird nests were in the room; on the ground, on the windowsills.

“As vigilant as ever, huh?”

“Rightfully. Hey.” When Keito turned back around, Eichi had his eyes shut. “Don’t fall asleep in here. This is a break; we aren’t staying here for the night.”

In response, Eichi yawned. “I won’t, I won’t. Resting my eyes. I promise.”

Right, as if he believed that.

“Eichi…”

“There’s a kitchen, isn’t there? Go check to see if there’s some firewood lying around.” Eichi waved a hand languidly in the direction of the doorway. “I need some quiet time. Once the fire is lit, I’ll feel warmer, and then we can leave. Deal?”

Tch. “Fine, deal. I won’t listen to any whines about you wanting to stay any later.”

“Stick around in this dump? No thanks. Now if you would…?”

What a way to rush him out of the room. Glaring sharply at where Eichi rested on the bed, Keito left out of the bedroom, going on to search for the firewood the prince needed to combat the residual cold of the lake.

The cabin did not have firewood, but they were in a forest surrounded by stray logs and branches to use for fuel. Keito left the cabin and returned within ten minutes, holding heavy logs under each arm and dropping them into the wide fireplace in the kitchen. Getting the fire started took no time at all, especially not when one had magic at their fingertips. Speaking an incantation, the logs caught aflame in seconds. Warmth spread throughout the room before long.

Keito sighed at the welcoming heat, sinking down beside the roaring fire. He massaged his limbs, making sure the lake hadn’t gotten him too stiff. The walk back to the castle would be hell, no doubt about it.

A thump came from the bedroom.

“Eichi?”

A few moments of silence passed before: “Yes?”

“You’re still awake?” He'd actually thought Eichi had fallen asleep. “Come out here. The fire is on.”

An extra beat of silence. “... Why did it take you so long?”

“What do you mean, ‘_why _’? Do you not know how to make a fire?” Truth be told, Eichi probably didn’t. His fire magic warmed him up if he required it. “Whatever. Get out here, then we can get ready to leave.”

“Not yet!”

Not yet? The hell did he mean, not yet?

Surprisingly, having Eichi refuse the deal they’d both agreed on flooded him with irritation. “Not yet? We need to return to the castle, idiot! The king and queen don’t even know we’ve left, what will they do if we aren’t back by later tonight?”

“...”

“Now get out here!” If anyone else ordered the prince to do something, they’d probably be fired. Or killed.

A snort of laughter. “Not yet!”

“???” What was this? A joke? Was he being ten years old on purpose??

Shoving up from his position on the ground, Keito patted off his clothes with a frown. If Eichi wanted to act like a child, then he’d be treated like a child. Dragging him out to the fireplace will have to do.

“Is this fun for you?” Keito grumbled as he entered into the bedroom.

Sitting upright on the bed, Eichi no longer looked as tired as when he’d left to locate firewood. It was the exact opposite, actually--his cheeks had a red flush to them, replacing the previous paleness, and he stared directly at Keito with alert blue eyes.

At Keito’s question, Eichi tilted his head. A smile hung on his lips. “What do you mean?”

“Not coming when called, trying to _ change _ our deal after we already agreed upon it! What are you trying to get at, Eichi?”

“I’m not trying to get at anything?”

“Don’t think I’m stupid!”

“I don’t--mm, well--”

Keito sped right past that little insult. “Get up. It’s starting to get dark out, anyway. Roaming around in this monster infested forest in the middle of the night is a terrible idea, especially since we don’t know our way around. We don’t have a guide.”

“That isn’t completely true,” was his vague retort. Which, what?

Keito stared at him, wondering if the drop into the lake had messed up his head. “... We don’t have a guide. There are only two of us here.”

In response, Eichi shrugged. “Tell that to the nice fellow behind you.”

And exactly in time with that announcement, a third voice remarked: “A nice fellow indeed!”

Ah. No wonder his gut instincts had reminded him of horror movies. Keito was living in one.

His hands snapped to grab an arrow from his quiver and he slid his bow off his shoulder. Leaping further into the bedroom, Keito stood in front of the sitting prince, his bow at the ready and its arrow pointed at the vulnerable chest of the third (third! What the hell!) inhabitant of the abandoned cabin.

The moment he saw their silver hair, and their white domino mask, and their purple eyes noticeable through its holes, Keito believed reality must have broken apart. Similar to when Eichi had run into him all those years ago, his mind whirled at the impossibility of what he was experiencing. But it wasn’t fake, because his bow and arrow felt solid in his hands. His heartbeat sounded loud and clear. Keito wasn’t dreaming.

“H-Hibiki?” What? How?

“Hmm?” Those eyes of his narrowed sharply. “‘Hibiki’? Who could that be, I wonder?”

Shit, he’d spoken aloud in his surprise. “That doesn’t matter. Who are you? What do you want? Come any closer and you won’t see the next sunrise.”

“What scary words you’re spouting.” Hibiki leaned against the doorpost, his hair swishing around him. His hair wasn’t as long as it used to be; it rested just above the small of his back. Keito didn't think he'd ever seen the man so young before. “And rude, too. Is this not _ my _ house that you and the dear prince are squatting in?”

This old, dirty, secret cabin in the woods was his house? 

Keito yanked his arrow back harder when he caught the rest of his question. “How do you know about his title?”

“What a dirty look you’re giving me! While the threat of harm is exciting, I must stay your hand!” A grin spread across his face. “Was it not _ you _ who was exclaiming to the world about a king and queen not too long ago?”

“He’s right,” Eichi said behind him. “You were rather loud about it, Keito.”

“Shut up!” he hissed.

Eichi didn’t bother listening to him. “Put your bow down, too. He’s safe.”

“Did you actually hit your head when falling into the lake? He’s a stranger!” Although staring at Hibiki brought back more memories of his first life. Always annoying him and hanging at Eichi’s side, being a massive bother that refused to let up on his blasted tricks. Hibiki had never once harmed Eichi, though--would he do so here?

Yes, of course. This Hibiki and this Eichi did not go through the same experience as his own. Their lives were utterly different--Hibiki could be a assassin for all he knew.

Eichi huffed; he almost heard the exasperated roll of his eyes. “He appeared the moment you left out of the cabin in search of firewood. If he wanted me dead, he had enough time to kill me.”

_ That _ made Keito feel sick to his stomach. “He was here the whole time?” he asked, aghast. “And you didn’t scream for help?”

“Like I said, he had time to kill me if he wished. I was in no danger… unless he wanted to wait until both of us were here in order to murder us. Was that your plan?”

Hibiki chirped up, “Of course not, Highness! And after all our playing together, you still do not trust me?”

What the hell did he mean by that. “What does he mean by that?”

Before Eichi could respond, Hibiki replied in his place. But the voice coming out of his throat wasn’t _ his_. “That little joke we played on you, Keito!” It was Eichi’s voice. He still had that knack for perfect mimicry, even a whole world over. “Saying ‘not yet, not yet!’; your irritation was amusing!”

“Enough! Change your voice back.” While he still felt the slightest bit on guard around Hibiki, Keito lowered his bow and slid his arrow back into his quiver. The clown was as frustrating as ever… what was his luck that he had to appear, too?

Hibiki erupted into mischievous chuckles. “Not one for tricks, are you? What a shame. Nothing at all like his Highness, the prince! Truly someone with a taste for the eccentric! Isn’t that right, Eichi?” And when speaking to Eichi, his voice changed yet again, switching to one that Keito recognized as his own.

To speak to a prince in such a friendly manner! He should have shot him with an arrow…!

“You can mimic Keito, too?” Sparing a glance behind him, Keito almost sighed at the awed look on the prince’s face. Even here, he was that easy to impress? Magic existed in this land! Why would voice mimicry impress him so much? “Outstanding! To encounter someone like you in such an unconventional way!”

“Unconventional? Please, consider this differently!” Hibiki kicked off of his spot against the door. While Keito tensed up, anticipating an attack, the amethyst eyes roaming over his form only displayed amusement. “While this meeting is unusual, can we not call it fate? A surprising, unlikely gathering that has brought the three of us together! This chance encounter may be the start of a brand new relationship! An _ Amazing _ opportunity for something more, do you not believe so, dear prince?”

Sounding almost hypnotized by the clown’s act, Eichi muttered, “_Amazing _…?”

Keito had had enough of this.

“Eichi. We’ve been here long enough.” Reaching behind him, Keito found Eichi’s arm and hauled him to his feet. He was awarded with the arm subsequently being ripped away, and then a scowl for his efforts. “It’s late. We need to leave.”

“We don’t know the way back.” Eichi waved a hand in a waiting Hibiki’s direction. “He’s here. Do you know the way to the village?”

“Indeed, I do! I visit from time to time!”

“Congratulations. No, we aren’t bringing him, Eichi.”

“Why not?” The scowl deepened. “What do you have against him, anyway? He’s yet to do anything.”

“_Yet_.”

“Fufu, must I make a promise to the Goddess for you to trust me?” Hibiki placed his hand upon his chest, right above his heart. “I vow to the High Goddess above that I, your Wataru, will not harm the prince~. There, is that enough? Have I earned your trust?”

The promise had done the opposite, in fact. “Why are you so adamant on showing us the way back? What do you get out of this? We can handle it on our own!”

“Keito.” Eichi’s resolute voice brought his complaints to a stop. “That’s enough out of you. Your attitude is reflecting back on me--on a negative light, may I add. I have faith that--Wataru, was it?” At Hibiki’s cheerful nod, he continued: “I have faith that Wataru is trustworthy. Feel free to dislike him as you wish, but know your place. He will be our guide.”

More complaints fought to escape from his mouth, but he held them back in a powerful struggle. “... I understand.”

“Excellent.”

Eichi broke away from his side. The frown on his face flipped upside down, transforming into a light smile he showed off to Hibiki. “Apologies for the unfortunate show. We would love to have you guide us back home, Wataru. Without you, I imagine the walk back would be… rather hectic. In multiple ways,” he ended with a cough.

“No need for apologies. That servant of yours must be a handful, hmm~?”

Keito glared. The heat from his stare could have set the bastard’s long hair on fire.

“At times,” sighed his prince. “But enough about that. Keito is right about having to return home soon; any later and the castle will be in an uproar about my disappearance. Could you get us there as fast as possible, Wataru?”

“Indeed! I know this forest like the back of my hand, after all!”

“Fufu, you’re such a lucky find. We never would have met you if I hadn’t had that unlucky fall--fate works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?”

Gross. “Ei--Your Highness.” At the curious look shot his way, Keito wiped off his current expression until he was sure it was blank. He nodded to the doorway--specifically, the living portion of the cabin. “Your fire is still on. Although we should hurry back, your health is my top priority. Once you’ve regained your strength, physical and magical, may we be on our way?”

Eichi jolted at the reminder. “Ah! You’re right. I’d forgotten about that. I should regain what strength I can in case of an attack. Please excuse me.”

Inclining his head toward Hibiki as he moved past him, Eichi hurried out of the room and out of sight.

The final occupants of the bedroom were just Keito and Hibiki. Great.

“Mister Servant,” Hibiki began.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Keito-kun, then.” There was a pause, as if waiting for Keito to react. When he didn’t, Hibiki regained his smile. “You seem to expect quite badly of me. May I ask why?”

“You are a stranger living in the middle of the woods, dressed like some sort of clown, and was secretly watching my prince and I as we wandered around your home. Need I go on?”

Boisterous laughter burst out of Hibiki. “I suppose not! I must seem quite the strange individual, yes? But worry not, Mister Servant!” His grin widened at the still-heated glare Keito gave him, and he winked in response. “Once I deliver you and your prince back into the safety of the village, you will no longer have need of this Wataru. I shall disappear, a simple shadow of memory as the days go by. You shall have His Highness all to yourself! That is what you wish, do you not?”

The suggestive wording in that statement sent Keito into a sputtering mess. “Y-You don’t know what you’re talking about! Don’t speak of unnecessary things, you bastard! I’ll fill you full of holes if you say one more word!”

“Oya, how compelling! Do you say that to all the guys you meet, or just me?”

With another laugh, Hibiki dodged Keito’s hands as he reached out to grip his throat in an attempt to throttle him. Winking once more behind his snow-white mask, Hibiki slid out of the bedroom, his hair fluttering in the air. 

Left all alone, hearing a conversation start up between the two in the living room, Keito gritted his teeth as frustration built up in his stomach and almost boiled over.

_ Ghh_, he couldn’t _ stand _ that clown! Why did he have to appear and not anyone else?! He would have accepted literally anyone else!

Thank the High Goddess that this would be the first and_ last _time Keito had to deal with him in this life!

* * *

What a naive thought that had been.

Four years later, the bastard was still in their lives. Worse, he dropped into the castle every few weeks to spirit Eichi away to unknown places, leaving nothing but stupid notes for Keito to find and stress out over.

Keito really had a mixed bag of luck. On one hand, he’d gotten his best friend back into his life. On the other hand, Hibiki existed. An unfortunate combination.

Their battle against the monster ambush ended with their victory, of course. That had been quite a few minutes ago; Keito and Hibiki now walked the path to his cabin, settled into some sort of mutual silence.

Almost silence, anyway. Hibiki hummed a tune under his breath, a song that Keito had no interest in asking about. Keito let him have his fun. Once they reached his house, he was taking his prince and going right back to the castle.

Although, Keito did have to ask: “Did he get hurt?”

The humming broke off at his question. “Hmm~?”

“Don’t act like you don’t understand. Eichi comes here to train his magic often, and he’ll try for stronger spells when he knows you’re around. Did he overwork himself again?"

“Not at all, not at all! His Highness was quite well-behaved. The creatures that were foolish enough to attack had swiftly met their end.”

That was good, at least. “And he ended up tiring himself, hadn’t he? Like always.”

“It must be in the law that a servant should not hold such a low opinion of his master!”

“Don’t make it sound as if I’m insulting him,” Keito grumbled. “His stamina has always been low, and I’m the one who has to take care of him when he’s under the weather. Knowing his current status will help me when I get there. Now has he tired himself out or not?”

“Mmm…” Hibiki kept up that wondering humming noise for at least ten whole seconds. Keito was so close to snapping by the time he finished with: “Surprises are the spice of life! Mister Servant will find out Eichi’s condition once we get inside. No hints shall be provided~!”

Why, _ why_, did Eichi like him so much?

“As infuriating as ever, Hibiki,” Keito hissed.

“Still calling me that curious name! All these years and you’ve yet to tell me why you are so adamant about calling me ‘Hibiki’ this and ‘Hibiki’ that! Where does it come from, I wonder?”

“... You look like a Hibiki.”

“Do I? Fufu, how interesting. But kindly do remember, Keito-kun! My name is Wataru. Wa-ta-ru! Can you repeat it?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot. And I’m not calling you by your first name. Hibiki works fine.”

“You must know that if you can call me Hibiki despite my wishes, then I must be allowed to call you Mister Servant, too, yes?” Hibiki pointed out.

Preferring to not answer such a dumb question, Keito walked even faster than the pace he’d picked up before. The quicker he got to the cabin, the quicker he could leave.

Hibiki’s chuckled laughter bubbled out behind his back.

Soon enough, the cabin camouflaged by foliage was right in front of them. Over the years, its appearance had changed somewhat--mostly at the insistence of Eichi, who was active in clearing out most of the plants in the interior up after the realization that they affected his allergies. The exterior still seemed worn-down and old, easy for any unknowing individuals to expect it to be empty, but the moment one stepped inside they’d be met with plush rugs thrown across the cold stone floor and top-grade iron-cast pots for easy meal making.

Throwing open the front door that he’d helped install around three years ago, Keito jogged inside, calling out, “Eichi? Where are you? I’ll keep my lecture to a ten minute minimum if you show yourself!”

The fireplace was lit, allowing warmth to fill the insides until it felt homely. A covered pot bubbled away above the fire, hanging down from a hook. Hibiki had dinner planned, it seemed.

Keito dropped his bow and quiver at the entrance when the cabin’s owner wandered in after him.

“Oh? Is Eichi not out here?” While Hibiki could mimic any emotion he wished, Keito_ thought _ the curiosity in his voice about the prince’s lack of presence rung true. He peeled the mask on his face off and tossed it onto the nearby table, then strolled over to the steaming pot with a ladle in hand. “He was sitting at the table when I left. Perhaps he is in the bedroom…?”

No other room in the cabin he could have wandered off to. Leaving Hibiki to his cooking, Keito started to the door to the bedroom (which he also helped install) and shut it behind him once inside.

Ah, there Eichi was.

Sleeping on Hibiki’s bed, the prince laid horizontal, clutching a pillow in his arms. During that period of change years back, the bed had been switched out for one of a better make. Now it was larger than before, enough to fit two people if dared, and the mattress was almost on par with the one in the castle, or so Eichi declared. Keito mostly ignored him when he got talking about what he purchased to make Hibiki’s life easier.

Keito heaved a sigh at the sight of his napping friend. So Eichi’s current status was: sleeping. How would he get him back to the castle if he was too tired to walk?

“Idiot, making more trouble for the both of us… What kind of prince are you?”

Almost like in answer to his rhetorical question, a soft coo came from down on the ground. Hibiki’s birds sat there, all white doves. They huddled in their nests, all except for one that cocked its head to stare at him with beady black eyes.

He’d never known how to act around them… Were they magic, or normal? Could they understand his words? That bastard Hibiki refused to let him in on his secrets.

Regardless, Keito offered it a greeting nod. “Hello.”

… It dropped its head and stuck it under its wing. It was going to sleep, he guessed?

… He didn’t understand birds.

Sighing deeply, Keito ignored the pets of that damn clown and climbed onto the bed. His legs sunk a little into the mattress; huh, maybe it _was_ comfortable. He tried not to feel jealous.

Keito shook his friend’s shoulder. “Hey. Wake up. I don’t know what your plan was, but we aren’t staying here. Get up!”

As if that would succeed. Eichi was a stubborn man, awake or asleep.

A few extra tried led to the same result: nothing. Keito sighed. “Always causing trouble for me… If you parents behead me for your messes, my death is on your hands.”

The snoozing Eichi did not show any remorse.

“Come on, get up.” Wrapping a hand around one of Eichi’s arms, Keito tugged until his upper body lifted off the bed. Eichi still leaned to the side, dead to the world. Tugging even more, Keito managed to maneuver their bodies until Eichi was resting on his left shoulder. He hooked his arm around Eichi’s waist, planning to lift them both to their feet.

As was just his luck, Hibiki wandered right in at the exact wrong time. “Oh?” He took in their positions. The blush Keito felt coming on his face as he realized how they looked did not help. “Oh my, have I already lost the battle for His Highness’ affections, dear rival? To think that you two were so close already! Don’t let me stop you from going a tad further once Eichi wakes up~?”

“As if that would ever happen!” Blushing worse at his terrible suggestive comments, Keito unwrapped his arm from Eichi’s waist. Now the prince was just leaning against him. Warm breath puffed against the side of his neck and he shivered. “I was getting him to wake up and move. But of course, Eichi loves to make situations difficult… Hey, get over here and try to wake him. He’s had years to learn to ignore my voice. He might react to yours.”

“Oh? So Keito-kun is saying that my voice will awaken the beautiful sleeping prince?”

“Nevermind.” Of course the clown would turn out useless.

Hibiki laughed at him. “So swift to change your mind! Such things will not always work in your favor! Why do you wish to awaken him, anyway?”

“To get him home?” Was that not obvious? “The castle will throw a fit if he continues to vanishes without a trace.”

“You are the single servant allowed to enter his rooms, however! Eichi’s is quite talkative when you come up in conversation,” Hibiki informed. “As no one else can enter, then are you not the only one who can assume that the prince is missing? As such, a castle-wide panic will not occur!”

Keito tried, “The king and queen--”

“Have always been busy with their own activities! Or so Eichi has said.”

“You love to contradict me, don’t you?”

“Yes! Multiple times, if possible! … Ah, but you’ve gotten me off track. I’ve come to deliver dinner. Here!” Hibiki extended out his hands, holding a single wooden bowl and a spoon. Chunky portions of meat and vegetables floating around inside. “An _ Amazing _ and most wonderful stew! All throughout the world have fallen victim to the savory, deeply enriching stew that this one has created for you tonight! A meal made from heaven!”

An unimpressed expression on his face, Keito waited for him to pass the bowl over so he wouldn’t displace Eichi on his shoulder. Once he had the bowl in his hands, the warmth sunk into his palms. His stomach growled as he smelled the thick, heady scent wafting up from the stew “I’ve had your food before… Wouldn’t say it’s _ heavenly_, but you’re good at cooking. You should ask Eichi for a job; he’ll gladly bring you in as a chef. You can stop being... whatever it is you do for work. You've never said.”

“Fufu, perhaps I will explain in the future...? But yes, a wonderful occupation, a chef! Nothing that I will hold for a steady amount of time, however.” Hibiki gave a light shrug. “Freedom is all that this one desires! And while working under His Highness sounds like quite a delight, it is best that I follow my own path, as it were! Fufu, I am sure he understand my reasoning quite well.”

The fondness in Hibiki’s voice spoke volumes. It was strange, comparing their relationship to the one Keito knew from eighteen years ago, and--

Wait.

Eighteen years ago...?

… It had taken a long time to acknowledge that little tidbit.

He’d been eighteen when he died. To be eighteen again, it seemed like too much of a miracle.

Memories from his old life had never quite faded, but Keito rarely considered them nowadays. A complete 180 from how he reacted upon waking up as a squealing infant. Back then, all he could do was think about the things he’d left behind, the people he missed, the life stolen from him. His mother and father, his brother, Kiryuu and Kanzaki. After graduating, he’d had a somewhat steady plan in mind for his future--he’d been excited for what was up ahead, eager to prove his worth in the unexplored land of adulthood.

And then he had died.

For some reason, something brought him back to life. He’d received the opportunity to start over. … With the addition of magic and royalty and no technology whatsoever. Keito wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Was this world better than the rest?

Yes? No?

Keito missed his family. He missed his friends. Their faces were ever so slowly fading from his mind as each year passed, and the thought of losing his first real _ home _ to vague recollections filled him with a fear he’d never quite experienced before. It made him sick to his stomach.

But… he also had a new family now, one he’d been with just as long as the last. While he’d never gained as strong a camaraderie with anyone as he’d done with those in Akatsuki, Keito had people who looked up to him, who saw his talent for magic and archery and wished to learn under him. They weren’t close, but Keito had built a life in this strange new world. It wasn’t something he could toss away without heavy consideration.

“Keito-kun?”

“Huh?” The snap out of his thoughts reminded him of where he was. In Hibiki’s house, sitting on Hibiki’s bed, staring at his bowl of stew with his eyebrows furrowed as Eichi dozed on his shoulder. The details sent his head spinning.

Hibiki waved a hand in front of his face. When Keito blinked, then glared, a smile broke across his face. “How quick of you to enter the land of daydreams! I did not know you were one for illusions outside of sleep.”

“I’m not. I was… pondering something. Something important.”

“Oh? Care to share?”

“Not at all.”

As if expecting that very answer, Hibiki shrugged lightheartedly. “As you wish! One day, Mister Servant, these secrets of yours will be brought to light, and I shall pour over every single one thoroughly~.”

How ominous. “Hibiki.”

“Yes!”

Glancing down to the bowl of stew in his hands, Keito tapped his nail against the wood. “You said this is dinner, right? Where is your food?”

“Mmm? Why, I will dine once you and His Highness are on your way home! A great host provides for his guests, as you know!”

“G-go--” He coughed into his hand. ”Go get it. Your dinner. No need to wait for us to leave. We may as well all eat together; Eichi would love to see us having a semblance of a normal relationship.”

Hibiki fell silent for a bit. When Keito peered upward, the clown had his hand to his chin, regarding him in silence.

“What? If you would prefer not to--”

“I shall!” Hibiki burst out, talking over his words. “If this is what Keito-kun wants, then I shall accept it! This is the first time you’ve asked to eat _ alone _ with me.”

Why were all of his implications so unnecessary? “I’m not eating alone with you, creep. Bring a second bowl too for Eichi. Once we finish, I will… consider returning to the castle. It depends.”

“On what, may I ask?”

“You may _ not _ ask.”

“How secretive…! As always, the riddles you throw my way always succeed in getting me worked up, Keito-kun!”

This was a mistake. “_Go_.”

With a snap of Hibiki’s fingers, a heavy wind blew throughout the small space of his bedroom. Keito’s hair whipped around in the frenzy, and a couple noises from the bird nests around the room meant that the idiot had woken up his nesting pets. When the gale calmed down, Hibiki had vanished.

Why couldn’t he just use the door like when he had walked in…?

It was impossible to understand his mind. Keito had to admit defeat.

“... Your Highness.” Left alone in the room with his best friend, Keito got to work on waking him up a second time. “Your Highness, wake up. My prince?”

Sleeping soundly on Keito’s shoulder, Eichi looked so peaceful. It would almost be a crime to rid him of such calm.

“Eichi?” Slowly, so slow as though he imagined being caught might mean death, Keito held his bowl in one hand and lifted the other to place it against Eichi’s cheek. He felt cool. “Eichi, wake up. Hibiki made dinner.”

Like some sort of spell, it was those words that woke up the resting prince. Eichi’s pale eyelashes fluttered as consciousness returned to him. He shifted his head from side to side, brushing his soft hair against Keito’s shoulder as he uttered a low groan.

“... Keito?” he yawned. One blue eye popped open, blearily looking over to him.

“Yes?”

“Ugh.” Closing his eye, Eichi nuzzled against the hand cupping his face. He scooted closer, dropping the pillow he’d been clutching and reaching over to wrap around an arm around Keito's waist. “... Five more minutes. ‘Mkay?”

It was difficult to not stammer when his face was as hot as the fires Eichi snapped into existence. “Fine. Five minutes.”

Giving a hum of gratitude, Eichi burrowed in more until he was almost wound around him. His breathing stayed steady. 

… Keito would say it again. He missed his old life. No matter what, he would try his damnedest to remember what he could about the life he had lost. Losing the memories of those times would be like losing a precious, dear part of himself. He refused to let it vanish.

But he had found a new life now. A new home that he loved just as dearly, with people he hoped loved him in the same way. 

Keito would do everything in his power to make sure this life did not end as tragically as the last.


End file.
